The Raven
by Emerald Fire9
Summary: Dark times are here. The long war is over and the Cons have won. The few survivors are slaves, living only to please their masters. Even Optimus Prime kneels at Megatrons feet to do his bidding. All seems lost and a shadow falls across Cybertron. Suddenly a cloaked and masked hero jumps out of a Cybertronian fariy tale to fight the cons and free the bots. His name is... The Raven
1. Trust

**_AN_**

Ok I am in a writing contest with my freind Sky'sLimit5. We both have similar stories and we are going to put up only the first chapter. And then it is up to YOU. Reveiw whichever author wrote the best story and that author will continue it and the other will take theirs down. Who will win? Who will lose? It will be a close race and you must decide which story do you want to continue. reveiw whoever's you want to continue. PLEASE reveiw ME! Also I know it's short but if you want it to go on you must reveiw me. What are you waiting for? Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me! Reveiw me!

_THE RAVEN_

"My lord, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have been freed with the Ra-"

"DO NOT SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESCENCE!" Megatron roared at Lugnut making him cower at his pedes.

"Forgive me lord Megatron. My unworthy processor has trouble remembering anything after his first raid."

"No need to remind me. Is Optimus still in the dark about all of this?"

"Of course sire. His team is being killed off one by one by the hard conditions here. Although he doesn't respond anymore. He just looks at his swollen chassi and mutters your name." Megatron smiles at the image Lugnut's words brought to his processor. The once great Optimus, forced to carry my sparkling.

"Raise the bounty on his helm and get out of my sight." Lugnut kneels and walks away without turning his back on his lord. "Soundwave you are the only Mech in this whole Universe besides me who I can count on.

"Statement. You are correct sir."

_Later in the drunken rock_

"To the RAVEN. May he always avoid Megatron's grasping servos."

"HERE HERE!" The bar cried out everyone draining their cubes and belching. Everyone except a cloaked stranger in the corner blending into the shadows who just smiled to himself. If only Megatron knew just how close the Raven was to his servos he would make the castle shake with his anger.

"Hello stranger might I buy you a drink to celebrate the Raven's latest rescue?" The bot is startled for a second but then recognizes the Mech. He nods and offers him a seat with a wave of his servos.

"So how is Megatron's pet telepath doing?" Shockwave shrugs at Goldflash. /_Megatron hasn't found us out yet if that's what you mean./ _Shockwave thinks at his lieutenant.

_/It is. Have you been able to find a way to get to Optimus yet?/_

_/Statement. Yes, tomorrow, Megatron is sending out most of the cons to do a sweep of the forest next to his fortress. It will only last for a half hour. But the best part is Megatron is going with them./_

_/THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! WE CAN SAVE ALL OF THOSE SLAVES!/_

_/EXCLAMATION! THEY ARE NOT SLAVES!/_

_/Sorry Raven. We can finally save all of Megatron's prisoners./_

_/Statement. Yes I will go with Megatron so you and the others will have to do this on your own. I will see you all in 6 hours at the hideout. If I am not there something has gone wrong so do not free them./_

_/Understood./ "_Primus you aren't one much for talking. At least thank a guy when he buys you a drink." Goldflash gets up and staggers away as if drunk. Shockwave smiles at his antics and hopes he can meet the group.


	2. The Plan

_**AN**_

_Well you asked for more Raven and I can't help but comply. Here is a totally original universe of TRANSFORMERS! !_

~3 months earlier~

"That new Mech has been a real help around here." Lugnut said to his mate Strika

"Just don't let me catch you eyeing him again." She said in a mock stern voice with a hint of seriousness.

"Don't worry you're the only bot for me." Lugnut says seductively and leans over to kiss Strika

"Ugh I'm getting out of here." Thought Goldflash teleporting out of the room. "Although I would like to know who this new Mech is he sounds like someone we should keep an eye on in case the townsfolk are starting to accept defeat and turn over to the Decepticons." Goldflash kept going over who this mystery Mech is when he comes across a small and almost familiar Mech going into Megatron's quarters and is shocked at the boldness of this Mech. Even the youngest Vehicon is taught that nobody is allowed into Megatron's quarters under ANY circumstances. Curious Goldflash teleports to the floor so as not to make a sound and carefully looks into the room and sees Optimus Prime chained to the wall and striped down to his protoform and the mystery Mech feeding him energon! Goldflash is shocked at this complete act of disloyalty to Megatron and wonders if the Raven was able to put a spy into Megatron's inner circle so he carefully listens to him when he is speaking to Optimus Prime.

"The Raven struck again last night and was able to free Arcee and Sentinel Prime which means that you, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are the last Autobots remaining here." Optimus nods as he continues to drink the energon.

"I still don't know your name and I never want to so I can protect you." Optimus said and Goldflash realized that his optics were squeezed as tight shut as he can.

"I know Optimus but hopefully soon the Raven will learn where you are and he will free you." Goldflash is shocked at this revalation.

"Who IS this Mech? I have to find out even if I have to scare him witless." Goldflash thought. He started to rabidly teleport so he stayed directly above the door and waited for the Mech to come out. Just when he thought that he was going to have to fall down from exhaustion the Mech walks out. "Finally my chance" Thought Goldflash. He dropped down, grabbed the Mech from behind over his Speaker and optics and forced him in front of a window so he could teleport outside which he did. As soon as he was outside he let go of the Mech thinking that he would be too disoriented to attack him after his first teleportation but he turned right around and sliced at Goldflash with a hidden blade.

_**AN**_

_DUGHNDUGHN DUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN! !_

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_The absolute worst enemy of any reader of unfinished stories but if there weren't any cliff hangers you wouldn't come back when I updated so I will try and update as soon as I can and I also WELCOME AND ALL CRITICISM! It makes me a better writer so please review unless you just don't like what role the characters play or that the Decepticons won the war I don't need any of that just stuff about the story that you think I could of done better and if you think that it's perfect I wouldn't mind a few of those reviews to. *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* Also I am going to South Carolina Woot Woot!*Does weird raise the roof motion* so I may or may not be able to update. You'll see if there's a chapter up tomorrow. ADIOS MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS! _


	3. A Revelation

_**AN\**_

_Gals and Guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, SOOO! Sorry for taking so long for the 3__rd__ chapter in this series. I just had a block with this story and didn't know how to continue, but_

_I'M BACK BABY! AND I'M HERE TO GET DOWN TO BUISNESS! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT! *Zebra wearing afro comes out and does a Marty impression.*. Anyone who wants to know what Goldflash is supposed to do please direct your attention to the bottom __**AN**_

Surprised Goldflash reacts with lightning speed, like his name suggests, and quickly whips out one of his energy daggers and blocks the blow, shocking the blade out of the strange Mech's hand. It flies away and imbeds itself into a nearby tree, quivering. The Mech falls to the ground, bowing his helm, knowing that he had been beaten and accepting the price.

"Get up you stupid Mechling of a Glitch. I could have killed you a hundred times by now, and a hundred times again. So why do you think I would kill you now?" The Mech looks up in anger at and Goldflash is able to get his first real look at him.

It wasn't much. He was wearing a red visor that covered half of his helm and the other half was marred by many scars and years of grime. His chassi was black with purple highlights with a small Decepticon symbol in the center of his chassi, and yet. Goldflash couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this Mech before. Through the anger and the grime Goldflash could see something that he knew but he couldn't place what it was.

"My Carrier was no Glitch and I'm no Knock-off." The strange Mech stared down Goldflash in such a menacing way from such a demeaning position that Goldflash had to struggle hard not to laugh.

"And I thought that the Decepticons only let Knock-offs and Glitches feed Optimus, and I KNOW that they don't let bots tell them news about my boss." Goldflash said smirking slightly at his tone and the Mech's sudden rigidity at the realization of what Goldflash could do to him. "That's right. I could destroy you with but a few words, but I won't." Goldflash said starting to feel like the kingpin he sounds like as the Mech looked up to him in confusion. "I want 2 things from you kid. I want you to keep on helping Optimus and telling him any news you hear. And I want to know your name." Goldflash finished crossing his arms while turning on his lie detector hidden on the inside of his arm. The Mech looks at Goldflash dumbfounded.

"You don't need to ask me to keep helping Optimus. I've been doing it for years and as for my name it's VisorBlade." The Mech finished as a loud beeping filled the area around them making Goldflash sigh.

"Tell me the truth Mech or this can turn into you purging your T-cog onto the ground." Goldflash threatened taking out one of his energy knifes making the Mech quiver on the ground in fear.

"I-I can't tell you who I am. If I do you'll tell Megatron about me anyways." The Mech said looking at the ground as a single tear falls from his faceplate to a small flower that had just blossomed. It held it there for a few seconds before it buckled and broke and the tear finally fell to the ground. Goldflash walks next to the Mech and kneels down next to him, putting his servo on his shoulder.

"Kid, I already said that I could of killed you but I won't and I swear by Primus's and Unicron's names that I won't kill you." (Unless I have to that is.) Goldflash thought but didn't say out loud. The Mech looks up and Goldflash was able to see a single streak of his real color on his faceplate. It was a very light blue with a black streak through it. Goldflash could feel his processor screaming at him, trying to tell him the name but he couldn't understand it.

"My name is Jetstorm Goldflash" The Mech said causing Goldflash to stumble away from him.

"No. No, No, NO! YOU CAN'T BE JETSTORM! HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR 5 YEARS! I saw it myself." Goldflash finished softly as he started to cry ashamed at himself for what had happened all those years ago.

_**AN**_

_Ok so here's Goldflash's Bio._

_Name: Goldflash_

_Gender: Mech_

_Faction: In this story it isn't a faction, just an association of people who hate Megatron. But in other stories he will be an Autobot._

_Rank: Scout_

_Type: Grounder_

_Alt. Mode: Hover car in this/ Gold Ferrari in other stories._

_Age(human equivalent): Around 16_

_Appearance: Gold Mech with white stripes on his shoulders. Has Sky Blue optics._

_History: When he was a young Mechling, his creators were butchered in front of him by a group of insane Femme Unicron cultists while he was kept in a cage made of their armor. Each part of their bodies were taken apart and set in a circle but they were kept alive throughout the entire thing by the leader of the cultists. Then all the pieces were burned and before his eyes his creators were turned to dust. Their last words were for him to train and become strong so that this won't happen to him.  
Personality: Shifty, never staying still, and always angry and up for a fight. _

_Likes: fighting, cursing, and light_

_Dislikes: Decepticons, closed places, fire, darkness, and Femmes  
Weapons: Can conjure up small daggers of pure energy that can cut through most metals. He can also through these daggers up to 100 yards before they start to lose energy and at 300 yards they fizzle out completely._

_Other: Can teleport to anywhere that he can see and can make himself float off of the ground by teleporting rapidly just atoms in front of him every time. The teleporting normally makes him create a Golden flash but he can cover himself in a special type of fabric that light can't penetrate. Has a Mob boss accent sort of Italian like._


End file.
